The present invention relates to an electrical connector particularly suitable for use with the engine shutdown circuit of a vehicle, such as riding lawn mower.
More particularly, when the operation of an engine is controlled by a switch, for example provided in the vehicle seat so that operation of the vehicle is only possible when the operator is seated, the switch is typically electrically coupled to the engine ignition system so as to complete a circuit to ground. When the switch is closed, the circuit to ground is closed and operation of the engine is prevented. A standard male-female coupler typically provides the electrical coupling in such a system with first and second terminals of one connector coupled to the switch and first and second terminals of the other connector coupled to the engine ignition system and ground, respectively.
Devices having a first and second terminal-carrying elements that are coupled together to complete an electrical circuit are known generally as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,018,334, 1,288,906, 1,422,318, 1,658,832, 1,825,919, 2,368,914, 2,848,706, 3,127,484, 3,267,410, 3,536,869, 4,363,941, and 4,402,564.
A disadvantage with the above-mentioned connector systems is that when the connectors are uncoupled due to jostling of the vehicle, for example, the engine can continue to operate despite switch closure because the circuit to ground remains open until the connectors are again coupled together. When this circuit is open, the engine is not controlled by the switch on the connector and therefore the engine can continue to run, even if such operation is undesirable. Indeed, some operators purposefully separate the connectors so that continuous operation of the vehicle is possible even without the operator being seated in the vehicle seat.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a connector system for electrically connecting a switch for engine shutdown that enables control of engine operation/shutdown when the connectors are coupled and prevents engine operation when the connectors are uncoupled. With such a system, if the connectors become detached, engine shutdown would follow and undesirable, uncontrolled operation of the associated vehicle would be prevented.